1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a fishing lure, more particularly, to a jig type lure with an improved weedguard.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Fishing jigs are generally characterized by a fishhook having the end opposite the point of the hook near the eye molded into a heavy metallic material, usually lead, which is called the head or jig head. Usually a multifilamented flexible skirt or bucktail is attached to the jig, sometimes in combination with a plastic or pork rind trailer. The point of the hook is often protected from snagging on aquatic vegetation or a submerged object, such as a tree limb by a guard of some type. This guard is called the weedguard.
An effective weedguard is one that provides snag protection to the hook without interfering with the setting of the hook in a fish's mouth.
Most commercially available jigs have a weedguard consisting of a bundle of 20 or 30 nylon bristles protruding from the top of the jig head at a backward angle, and tenninating at a point slightly past the point of the hook. The bristle bundle is often trimmed and bent by the user into a desired form, usually a V shape, with the point of the hook between the V ends.
Despite its popularity the nylon bristle weedguard suffers from certain limitations. The bristle bundle is highly resistant to flexing near its origin from the jig head, and only begins to flex significantly at a point about 1/4 inch from the jig head. This lack of uniform flex can effectively reduce the bite of the hook (the distance from the hook point to the shank) by up to 50%. As a result, the percentage of fish landed to those that actually bite is reduced.
Also, when the nylon bristle bundle has been bent into a V shape by the user, minimal snag protection from the backside is an undesired by-product. This occurs when the jig is cast over a submerged limb and is moved up and down by the fisherman in an attempt to attract a fish. As the jig is allowed to fall backwards, the V shaped guard can actually direct a twig or limb underneath it into the bend of the hook, resulting in a snag. This flaw is inherent in any V shaped weedguard, regardless of composition.
Additionally, any weedguard which reaches to or past the hook point can, upon occasion, interfere with attempts by the fisherman to set the hook in the mouth of the fish, a significant disadvantage.
And finally, nylon bristle weedguards aren't nearly as weedless as their names suggests. The guard itself can collect weeds, particularly the fibrous variety.
Another material used as a weedguard is stainless steel wire, and is available commercially in several configurations.
A single strand configuration consists of a strand of wire molded into the jig head at one end, and projects rearwardly toward the hook point at the other, terminating beyond the hook. Although reasonably weedless, the single strand weedguard is prone to snags on submerged limbs because even minimal flexing to one side or the other exposes the hook point and a snag can result.
A double strand configuration consists of two wire strands molded in the jig head with both projecting rearwardly toward and past the hook point. The two wire strands are arranged into a V shape, and again reasonably weedless, but because of the inherent weakness of the V configuration, it is susceptible to snags from the back.
A third type of wire weedguard is a narrow wire loop, molded or fastened to the jig head at one end, and projecting rearwardly to the hook point. The hook point rests in the terminal end of the loop under some tension.
This guard has enjoyed good commercial success on some small jigs (less than 1/4 oz.) and on the rigged plastic worm configuration. Its primary weakness is, when sprung (when the hook point no longer rest in the wire loop) it tends to act as a single wire strand weedguard with minimal lateral protection. Again as with any weedguard which reaches to or past the point of the hook it can at times, interfere with the fisherman's attempt to set the hook in the mouth of the fish. Also, fine weed fibers can collect in the wire loop, and are difficult to remove.
Another type of weedguard is one molded as a single unit from plastic in a V configuration. It offers good protection to the hook point from the front and sides, but is highly resistant to flexing laterally, a significant disadvantage. It also suffers from lack of flex at its point of insertion in the jig head, a deficiency shared with the bristle bundle weedguard described above.
Expanding the search from weedguards for jigs to weedguards for any hook, I have found two that bear examination.
The first, U.S. Pat. No. 454,982, A. G. Mack, 1891, uses a single strand wire weedguard terminating in a triangular shape near the points of the two hooks. This weedguard was designed for spoon type lure with multiple hooks. Unfortunately, Mack fails to explain how the terminal end of the weedguard is formed, particularly how the wire end is secured back to the main shaft of the weedguard. This is a critical omission, since the need for a smooth surface on the weedguard, and how this is accomplished should be expressly emphasized.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,504, Lawrence, 1938, should be considered. Lawrence describes a live bait rig consisting of a sinker and hook with a weedguard. The weedguard is made from wire with the terminal end of the guard formed in a triangular shape near the hook point, similar to Mack above. The primary deficiencies of Lawrence's weedguard are again in the terminal end of the guard and its attachment back to the main shaft. Lawrence accomplishes this by simply twisting the wire end around the main shaft of the guard. This creates a rough area with an exposed wire end which can snag weeds in an undesirable manner.